Juliet is the sun and moon
by Lilly white tigers
Summary: So this is a sequel to my little sister so make sure you read that first or either this won't make sense
1. Chapter 1

same old love

chapter one-we are now arriving in Verona

Cindy's POV

 _you might think i'm and idiot going after pe- I mean Christopher but love is a crazy thing it makes you do crazy things_

 **Christopher:** cindy we're gonna land in awhile better buckle your seat belt

 _The plane starts to land and finally comes to a stop, Chris and i step off the plane and go to claim his bags_

 **Me:** are you really okay with me staying with you?

 **Christopher:** of course, i have an extra room so no big deal

 _We grab a taxi and pe- i mean Chris tells the driver his adress, we arrive shortly later. pe- i mean chris and i make our way into his appartment_

 **Christopher:** so, what do you think?

 **Me:** it's nice, big

 **Christopher:** you're room is down the hall to the left

 _i go to check out my room, I walk in and it's huge it has everything including my dream canopy bed_

 **Christopher:** Cindy, i'm going sightseeing, you wanna come with me?

 **Me:** sure

 _We go on a little gondala tour of this place it was so romantic_

 **Me:** hey, isn't this where Romeo and Juliet takes place?

 **Christopher:** i think you're right

 _We finish up the tour and decide to get some lunch_

 **Christopher:** do you know any italian?

 **Me:** no. could you oder for me?

 **Christopher:** of course

 _Christopher orders two plates of something it turns out to be authentic italin subs. we eat lunch then pe- i mean christopher wants to take me somewhere special_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- a letter to Juliet

Christopher's POV

 _i take Cindy just down a few blocks to a brick wall with folded pieces of paper tied to it_

 **Cindy:** what is this?

 **me:** they call it letters to Juliet, so many girls write letters to her and sometimes 'she' answers back. do you want to write one?

 **Cindy:** sure. oh here's the supplies

 _Cindy writes her letter and ties it to a lower brick,then she flounces back over to me_

 **Cindy:** what now?

 **Me:** i was thinking we could go dancing?

 **Cindy:** pe- i mean chris you know i love dacing

 **Me:** shall we?

 _She takes my arm and i take her to a local restraunt that has live music and a dance floor_

 **Cindy:** thank you for a wonderful day, Chris I really appreciate it

 **me:** anything for you

 _We start walking back to our hotel we pass the letter wall again it's complety emptied out_

 **Cindy:** oh my goodness who would do such a thing

 **Me:** i told you sometimes "Juliet" answers back. we'll check back in a week

 _The next week is a grueling one for Cindy her letter must of been awfully good that's all she's been talking about. That Thursday we walk back to the wall and see Cindy's letter was answered, we go back to the hotel to read the response. we sit on the couch._

 **Me:** so are you finally gonna read me your letter?

 **Cindy:** here you can read it i have nothing to hide

 _She hands me the letter it reads:_

Dear Juliet,

I recently just started dating a new guy he's great and _everything..._ but i'm Afraid my family won't accept him

what do ido _?_

please help _,_

Cindy

 _I can't belive Cindy would write something like that it was... beautiful_

 **Cindy:** you ready to read the response?

 **Me:** yeah all set

 _It reads:_

Dear Cindy,

I know a thing or two about your family not accepting your love but if they really love you they will accept whoever you date...and if they don't then you have to think what's more important to you some guy or family.

Juliet

 **Cindy:** well that didn't help. Peter and I do mean Peter I know you're still you, you are my family

 **Me:** under the law I'm not supposed to talk about him

 **Cindy:** URG! you are him it doesn't matter what you're name is

 **Me:** I sorry Cindy I can't, it's been a long day I'm going to take a nap


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- in fair Verona

Cindy's POV

 _While my guy is taking a nap I decide to search the city alone, I want to get lost away from my life_

 **Tour Guide:** come see the sites, learn why 'Romeo and Juliet' love thier fair town

 _Hmm... a tour might be the perfect thing for me_

 **Me:** I would like to take the tour sir

 **Tour Guide:** well miss a ticket will cost you $30.00

 _I dig 30 out of my bag and hand it to the guy and he hands me ticket to the trolley I step onto it and sit next to a young guy about my age_

 **Me:** hi I'm Cindy what's your name?

 **James** : I still hate girls

A/N:if you don't get this reference go back and watch the Christmas episode of the brady bunch from season one

 **Me:** well good-bye then

 _I get up from my seat and find a new one I end up sitting next to another girl she says her name is Juliet and that her parents named her after 'Romeo and Juliet'_

 **Tour Guide:** welcome to in fair Verona welcome my name is Anthony Cosoni and I'm your tour guide for today

 **Me:** so, Juliet do you live here or...?

 **Juliet:** yeah...and once my boyfriend and I finish college we're engaged to be married

 **Me:** oh that's so romantic, what's his name?

 **Juliet:** Peter Romeo Masar

 _Peter...the guy I once knew..._

 **Juliet:** so is there a guy in your life?

 **Me:** well there is but our relationship is complex, our family really doesn't support us being together...and i'm thinking I need to break up with him but I just can't...he could- never mind

 _I wanted to tell Juliet everything about Pe- Chris- whatever his name is but I barely know this girl, but hearing about her and her boyfriend made me realize I deserve happiness not anger and hurt in disguise as crazy in love...about two hours later_

 **Anthony:** and that is the end of our tour thank you ladies and gentlemen

 _We all exit the trolley. Juliet taps me on the shoulder_

 **Juliet:** hey Cindy, do you want to hang out some more?

 **me:** sure sounds like fun

 **Juliet:** great i just have one stop to make before we get some lunch

 _as we walk down the street it starts to look familiar it's where you...write you letters to 'Juliet'_

 **Me:** oh my goodness the 'Juliet' everybody writes to is you?

 **Juliet:** yeah, is there a problem with that?

 _I want to tell her about my letter but i can't_

 **Me:**...no


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-my friend Juliet

Juliet's POV

 _I finish collecting my letters and Cindy and I make our way the star crossed cafe_

 **Me:** this is my favorite place to eat I've been coming here since I was five

 **Cindy:** well everything looks delicious I can't wait to order

 _my favorite waiter comes to our table his name is Lawrence (you see a theme going on here) it takes about 20 minutes for our food to arrive_

 **Cindy:** hmm...this meatball sub smells amazing

 _We both start to eat and it's safe to say Cindy really enjoyed it, after lunch we make our way back to my dorm room. we walk in_

 **me:** well here we are, what do you think?

 _Cindy looks around the room for a whole 15 minutes : dead silence_

 **Cindy:** it's amazing

 _She stops walking around like she's thinking about something or someone_

 **Me:** Cindy, are you okay? you seem distracted

 _She sighs deeply_

 **Cindy:** do you need a roommate?

 **Me:** what does that have to do with anything?

 **Cindy:** I'm thinking about staying here in Italy, maybe stay here for college...I can't live a lie anymore. I can't hurt myself or my family

 **Me:** well I must admit I do need a roommate,Cindy did you write me a letter not to long ago?

 _She bites her lip and chews it_

 **Me:** you can tell me, what's going on?

 **Cindy:** okay yes I wrote you a letter but what I didn't tell you is my guy is my step brother

 **Me:** wow, well that changes things um... Cindy, why don't you stay with me tonight we can have a dorm slumber party

 **Cindy:** that sounds like the best thing ever I'm in. I'm really glad we met Juliet

 **Me:** me too Cindy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-crashing a slumber party

 _ **Chris' POV**_

 _Cindy hasn't been back yet and I'm getting really worried I call the tour directory in a panic_

 **Receptionist:** little Italy tours this is Rebecca,how may I help you?

 **me:** uh...hi my sis- i mean my girlfriend took the 'Romeo and Juliet' one has it arrived back yet?

 **Rebecca:** yes, sir it arrived back more than an hour ago... I can try her on the loudspeaker and if she shows up i'll have her call you back

 **Me:** yeah, that would be great thank you

 _I wait an hour then two then three...I can't wait around like this anymore, back in the day I would usually go to my mom and dad with this sort of problem but that's not an option these days we have cell phones there is one thing to do call Cindy...after five rings someone who is not Cindy answers it_

 **Unknown:** hello? Cindy Brady's line

 **Me:** um...hi my name is Chris and I'm Cindy's boyfriend, is she there?

 **Unknown:** oh Cindy it's your boyfriend Chris

 **Cindy:** Juliet, give me the phone-Chris, What do you want?

 **Me:** I wanna know where the hell you are

 **Cindy:** if you must know my location at all times I'm at my new friend Juliet's sorority house

 **Me:** doing what?

 **Cindy:** having a slumber party with her and her friends

 **Me:** well, I need to you to come back to the hotel right away and I'm forbidding you to attend the summer party

 **Cindy:** news Flash ! Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around

 **Me:** fine whatever stay at your precious little sleep over, just remember Cindy I will find you and bring you back myself

 _I_ _slam_ _the_ _phone_ _down_ _I_ _am_ _mad_ _and_ _worried_ _sick_ _about_ _my_ _little_ _sis- I_ _mean_ _girlfriend_


End file.
